


SugaNoya

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gym Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	SugaNoya

Top Suga

Bottom Noya

\-----------------------------

Noya bounced up and down onto Suga's cock. Suga leaned back onto the gym floor and watched as the Libero wrecked himself. Nishinoya's tongue hung out his mouth and his vision was hazy.

"You look so good bouncing on my cock Noya." Suga whispered as he wrapped his hands around Noya's slim waist. All Noya could do was moan out a response as Suga thrust into him once more. 

Nishinoya bit his lip as cum splatted all over Suga's chest and a little and his hands.

"Such a good boy." Suga whispered as he kissed the Libero's cheek.


End file.
